Marci Ann Blix
Marcella Ann Blix '(1809-1897, née ''Marcella Ann de La Grange) is a renowned figure of the establishment of the Blixian Empire; known as the "founding mother" and was the third President of Blix. She was instrumental in ensuring positive relations with Indigenous Blixians (including Rupertlanders), and maintained strong diplomatic relations with the Murphys (New London), and even with the MacLennans (Matewood). Without her, it is unlikely that the Blixian Empire would have been united, according to many Blixian historians. Her name was taken from Saint Marcella, and the name was said by her parents (Georges de la Grange and Basira Zidane) to mean "little warrior." She took the anglicized name Blix, but her French published works always referred to herself as Marci Ann Blixe. 'Ronald Kay Blix '(1793-1864, né Ronald Kay Blixe) Life * 1809-1810: birth in El Kala, Algeria to Basira Zidane and Georges de la Grange. * 1810-1811: Paris with father Georges de la Grange * ~1811-1813: London with father Georges de la Grange * 1813: Oilman with father and mother Basira Zidane * 1814: Mindon with both parents * 1815-1817: Matewood with both parents. They move to Blix because it is said to have a thriving French population, and her father's English was too poor to find good work in Matewood. * 1817-1828: South Blix with both parents. She attends the Blix School (today Blix Private School), which was superb. She meets RKB in 1825, they begin dating in 1827. (marries Ronald Kay Blix in 1828, during the Blixian Civil War) * 1828: Dimin * 1828-1830: New London * 1830-41: South Blix (founded Blix University with Ronald Kay Blix, served as a Lecturer in English and French Literature during this time) * 1841-43: Matewood (serving as Blixian Commissioner to New Adimoore) * 1843-44: Nimbus Calc (serving as Blixian Commissioner to New Adimoore) * 1844: Matewood (serving as Blixian Commissioner to New Adimoore) * 1844-45: Oilman (serving as Blixian Commissioner to New Adimoore) * 1845-47: South Blix * 1847-49: Ritz (serving as Blixian Commission to the French Hills) * 1849-51: South Blix * 1851-1859: Ritz * 1859-1864: South Blix (returned after RKB's sudden illness and recovery in 1859-60, stayed as the two tried to mend their marriage. RKB Assassinated in 1864, causing her to flee the city due to the constant sadness she felt) * 1865-66: New London (period of personal recovery begins, she starts her 'poetry of melancholy' collection) * 1866-67: Rupertland City * 1867: Apollo, Emileland, RL * 1867-79: New London (self-proclaimed "temporary exit from period of personal recovery;" served as '''President of Blix from 1873-1879) * 1879: South Blix (re-enters her period of personal recovery, finishes her 'poetry of melancholy' collection, which she publishes in 1881) * 1879-82: Iconic, West Blix, Ferry Hills * 1882-84: London, England * 1884-85: Paris, France (as advocate for decolonialization) * 1885-89: French Algeria * 1889-91: South Blix (writes poetry collection called 'period of self-discovery') * 1891-93: Nouvelle Montréal Sud (Lecturer at UFVB, fierce advocate for Dr. Guy St-Denis' dismissal from the university for his misogynistic behaviour, suggests Hoang Lee would be a suitable replacement) * 1893-97: French Algeria (writes poetry collection called 'death by empirical frustration,' published in 1896. Begins an unfinished poems, which were called: 'mont d'auchtoch and apologies to the euylize,' 'toxic polluter,' and 'south blix: marks by marx') * 1897: Death in Oran, French Algeria. Believed to have died due to a stroke. Early Life (1809-1840) Marcella Ann de La Grange was born in El Kala, Algeria. Her mother was Basira Zidane who was a prolific writer, but none of her works were published during her lifetime (Marci Ann Blix would publish her novel Yearning in 1838 with the Blix University Press). Her father was Georges de La Grange, a former soldier for the French, but he would quit the forces to join Zidane in the Algerian anti-colonial socialist movement in the 1770s. He was unable to return to France due to this, so they decided to seek a new life in the 'new world' via London, England. De La Grange brought Blix to Paris for sometime as Zidane sought passage to London. In 1813, Zidane and De La Grange decided to follow Blix to his new world. When Marci Ann was four years old they boarded a ship to Oilman, where they stayed for a half-year before they could arrange passage to Mindon. They sought to go to Matewood, which was an easier to access major settlement. In Fall 1815 they arrived in Matewood, but found it unwelcoming. Zidane was subject to racist language on the streets, and de La Grange was unable to find employment. They decided to move to the French-/English-city of Blix in 1817. When they arrived in Blix, Marci Ann received an excellent education at Blix School (now Blix Private School). In 1825, when Marci Ann was 16 years old she met Ronald Kay Blix. She admired his skills, but was somewhat critical of his politics. De La Grange began working for him at this time as a strategist. RKB was impressed when he met her. Over time they began to realize that they had been 'somehow meant for each other.' RKB suggested that they date in 1827, and by 1828 they were married. Their marriage was rocky; they were both bisexual and enjoyed an open relationship. They were strong allies and friends, always. In the 1830s, MAB helped RKB in establishing the Blix University while she herself was a student. By 1837 she was a lecturer for the school in their small French Literature Department, where she had made a name for herself as a phenomenal scholar and literary critic. High Commissioner (1840-1849) In 1840 Marci Ann Blix is believed to have asked for a political appointment, wanting to get more involved in Blixian politics as the Blixian Civil War came to an end. RKB trusted her with an extremely important position, appointing her as High Commissioner to New Adimoore in 1841. She was the main link between the RKB government and the provincial New Adimoore government, which then not only contained the entire Adimoorian peninsula, but also Calclyn and Blix Meadows. Her formidable politicking would be the main reason that tensions between New Adimoore and Blix would be soothed, and war would not re-ignite. She was one of the first Black politicians and one of the first woman politicians, ever. Her work required her to travel the province, ensuring the laws of the Blixian government were being implemented. She was especially concerned with leftist aspects of the regulation, including the prohibition on child labour and the implementation of stronger workplace safety standards. In 1845 she resigned from her post as High Commissioner to New Adimoore, wanting to return to Blix. During this time she was heavily involved in Blixian municipal politics. In 1847 she was asked by RKB to become High Commissioner to the French Hills (today Vue Baie), as the province had tense relations with New London. She was reluctant, wanting to return to Literature, but did it as a favour for her husband until 1852. During this period MAB was frequently going back and forth between Ritz, Blix, and New London, and served as the main link between the Blixian federal government and the Vue Baie provincial government. In 1852 she was replaced by Tiguane Les Perreau by the new administration of President Jonathan Harvey, who was able to form a coalition majority government from 1852-1856. During this period she returned to her Literature career, while also advising RKB. Fall of Ronald Kay Blix In November 1859 Ronald Kay Blix fell quite ill. He took a step back from his post, allowing his Vice-President Rigaud to control New London affairs. He would not recover from the illness until late 1860, and during this time MAB was at his side. She resigned from her post as High Commissioner to Vue Baie, and moved back to Blix full-time. In September 1860 she returned to Blix University as a part-time English Literature lecturer. Over this time, their marriage became much more intimate and they stopped seeing other people. In January 1861 Ronald Kay Blix returned to being full-time President, with high popularity levels. MAB served as a political advisor during this time, and RKB credited her for much of their success during these years. On 13 January 1864, RKB was assassinated by a former British soldier and Matewood resident, Healy Ingrid. His assassination devastated Marci Ann Blix. In June 1865 she moved to New London, finding Blix too difficult. She spent time here to herself and reading, recovering from the loss. In 1866 she moved to Rupertland, then in 1867 she moved to Apollo. In her reflections she says that 1864-1866 were the most difficult years of her life. Political Career In 1867 Marci Ann Blix returned to New London and began advising the MonoBlix party. She was a critical supporter of Riland Murphy's government, but his death in 1872 left a big hole to fill for the country. MAB was the only clear successor, and won the support of Joanna Murphy. In 1872 she formed a MonoBlix coalition government with the Tri party, and was elected president. * 1859-1864: South Blix (returned after RKB's sudden illness and recovery in 1859-60, stayed as the two tried to mend their marriage. RKB Assassinated in 1864, causing her to flee the city due to the constant sadness she felt) * 1865-66: New London (period of personal recovery begins, she starts her 'poetry of melancholy' collection) * 1866-67: Rupertland City * 1867: Apollo, Emileland, RL * 1867-79: New London (self-proclaimed "temporary exit from period of personal recovery;" served as President of Blix from 1873-1879) * 1879: South Blix (re-enters her period of personal recovery, finishes her 'poetry of melancholy' collection, which she publishes in 1881) * 1879-82: Iconic, West Blix, Ferry Hills * 1882-84: London, England * 1884-85: Paris, France (as advocate for decolonialization) * 1885-89: French Algeria * 1889-91: South Blix (writes poetry collection called 'period of self-discovery') * 1891-93: Nouvelle Montréal Sud (Lecturer at UFVB, fierce advocate for Dr. Guy St-Denis' dismissal from the university for his misogynistic behaviour, suggests Hoang Lee would be a suitable replacement) * 1893-97: French Algeria (writes poetry collection called 'death by empirical frustration,' published in 1896. Begins an unfinished poems, which were called: 'mont d'auchtoch and apologies to the euylize,' 'toxic polluter,' and 'south blix: marks by marx') * 1897: Death in Oran, French Algeria. Believed to have died due to a stroke. =